


The Night of Two Lovers

by KuroBakura



Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Chris have been married for about two days now. And this night is the night that will change their life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of Two Lovers

Tom and Chris were on their honeymoon. They have been married for one day now and it's nice breezy night. Tom and Chris were spending it on a private island. Tom was sitting on the bed, waiting for Chris, who was changing into something. They were about to make love for the first time. Both Tom and Chris are virgins. 10 minutes have passed, Tom was getting worried. He looked at the bathroom door.  
“Darling? You okay?” Tom asked. He heard Chris sigh.  
“Not really.” he told him.  
“Is something wrong?” Tom asked again.  
“I'm just nervous a bit. I love you so much and I'm afraid I'll fuck this up.” Chris answered. Tom blushed and silently giggled.  
“Chris, we could be totally naked if you wantes to be. Don't feel nervous. I love you, too.” Tom said.  
“Alright. I'm coming out.” Chris said, getting ready to open the door. Tom was nervous too but he knows in his head and heart, that Chris was the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.  
He didn't marry Chris for sex, he married Chris because he loves him. The door opened and Chris stepped out. He was in nothing but a pair of boxer-briefs. Tom was in a pair of just regular boxers.  
“You are so sexy, darling.” Tom told Chris.  
“You're sexy too, Tom.” Chris said, blushing and smiling. He walked over to Tom and sat next to him.  
“You ready?” Tom asked.  
“Yes.” Chris said. Chris leaned over and kissed Tom. Suddenly, they were holding each other and making out. Their lips looked like they were fighting each other (but it was a good and sensual fight). They stopped and Chris sat on Tom's lap. As they make out again, Tom slipped his hands underneath Chris's boxers and began groping his ass. When Tom kissed Chris's neck, Chris lightly moaned.  
“Your skin is so soft and sweet. Yummy.” Tom said. Chris couldn't say anything because he was nervous but Tom knew he appreciated the compliment. Tom began to feel up Chris's chest. This made him moan a little louder. Chris's chest was very sensitive right now.  
“Did I hurt you? I'm sorry.” Chris said. Tom gave Chris a kiss.  
“You didn't. It actually feels really good. My nipples are just very...AH...sensitive right now.” Tom said. Chris blushed but was smiling.  
“Eheheheheh...You're so adorable.” Tom said. He laid Chris down and lifted up his shirt to expose his chest and erected nipples. There was a cold rush of air that went straight across Chris's chest, which caused them to be even more sexually sensitive.  
“So sexy.” Tom said. He bent down to began to suck on one. Chris's head was now laid back towards the wall, eyes closed.  
“-pants a few times- Tom! Mhmmm! ...Oh god! Please don't stop! Yes!” Chris moaned and grunted. Chris fidgeted a bit from the pleasure it was causing. Chris suddenly felt himself pre-cum.  
“Tom! Please stop...oh god! I feel like I'm going to cum! AH!' Chris said, as Tom bit his right nipple lightly and kept sucking. That sent shivers down Chris's back. Chris moved his head forward and looked at Tom. Then....he looked further down...and grinned. Chris saw Tom's penis was very hard. That's when Chris got an idea. Chris moved his hand slowly towards his husband's man-candy. When he got close enough, began to stroke it lightly. That made Tom stop and eyes widen. Tom was surprised but...it felt really good.  
“Chris, you tease! ….AH!” Tom said blushing. Chris sweetly giggled, stopped and sat up.  
“Well, I want to pleasure you too. It's not fair to me that you only do that to me. Plus, I want to.” Chris said. Tom looked at him.  
“Only if you want to. I'm not forcing you to do anything.” Tom said.  
“Actually, I do not mind doing certain things. I want you to feel the same pleasure I do. I love you.” Chris said and then kissed his hubby.  
“Same here. I love you, too.” Tom said. They both smiled and began to make out. Chris went back to stroking Tom's cock. Tom tried not to moan or make a noise, thinking his moaning would turn Chris off but that didn't last long. He let out a deep & sensual grunt. Chris looked up and saw that Tom was frustrated about something.  
“Are you okay?” Chris asked, stopping.  
“I'm just afraid my moaning is turning you off.” Tom said, blushing. Chris gave him a look but smiled.  
“Tom, there's nothing wrong with moaning. In fact, your moan is very sexy. Even your “oh”s and “Ah”s are so fucking hot. You have no idea what your moans do to me.” Chris said, smiling. Tom looked into Chris's eyes.  
“I love you, Chris.” Tom said, touching Chris's right cheek.  
“I love you too, you sexy beast.” Chris said. He continued to stroke Tom.  
“AAH!” Tom moaned. Chris began to stroke Tom again and french kissed him. Then, Chris got off the bed and got on his knees on the floor. He motioned Tom to come closer. Tom moved closer. Chris removed Tom's boxers, exposing Tom's erection. It was sticking straight up. It also throbbed a couple of times. Chris eyes widened by the size of it.  
“How do you keep this hidden?!” Chris asked, blushing. Tom started to blushed too and then smiled. He looked at Chris.  
“I guess I just have good boxers. Ehehehehe....OOOH!” Tom said and moaned. He felt Chris's tongue lick all around his cock. Tom looked at Chris licking on his dick. He was licking Tom's shaft all over.  
“God, this feels so good. Though, this is my first time...AH!” Tom thought and suddenly moaned out loud. He looked down and Chris was now blowing him.  
“Ooh! Chris...WOW...AAH!” Tom said, as suddenly leaned back on the bed, still look at Chris. Chris began to move his tongue around Tom's tip. This made Tom growl like crazy. Chris get even more excited to see Tom in so much pleasure. He stopped and looked up at Tom.  
“Move your body onto the bed, lay length-wise and bend your knees.” Chris ordered Tom. He had no idea was Chris was going to do but he knew it wasn't going to hurt. As they positioned themselves, the cool air make Tom's cock even more stiffer. Chris began to suck his cock once again. This time, it was more intense. Tom held Chris's head as he kept sucking him. After several seconds, Tom held his penis and began moving across and front of Chris's face. This drove Chris mad (in a good and sexual way.) He stuck his tongue and Tom moved/wiggled it. Chris moved his tongue on it as Tom did this. Then, Tom stopped and let go. Chris held it again and began blowing him again. He looked up at his lover. Tom's leaning back and his face looking down, panting and moaning. He made noises as he went at it. Tom lightly gritted his teeth and his other hand grabbed at the sheet.  
“CHRIS!!! YES!!! Right there! …....AH!” Tom moaned loudly after he quickly tilted his head back onto the mattress, back arched a bit. Tom held Chris's head again.  
Just as Tom thought it couldn't get anymore intense, Chris began to suck on Tom's balls.  
“Chris! OH MY GOD! That feels so good!!” Tom moaned.  
“You're so fucking sexy, Tom. Your cock tastes so good. I can't help it.” Chris said, teasing him but telling the truth. We went back to sucking. Tom couldn't take it anymore. It was just getting too intense. He decided to just do it. Even, if Chris's face was right there.  
“Chris.....I'm...I'm.....AH!” Tom said, panting. Even though, Chris heard his hubby, he still kept going. Before Tom could even warn Chris again, it was too late.  
“Chris....I'm gonna...gonna...AAAH!” Tom shouted while moaning. Tom grabbed Chris's head and came into Chris's mouth and on his face. After he breathed for a few seconds, he opened his eyes and looked at Chris. His eyes widen. Chris was sitting there, with his mouth closed and seeing that he also came on his chin and chest a bit.  
“Oh gosh! I'm so sor-!” Tom was interrupted by Chris. Chris swallowed the cum that was in his mouth. Tom looked down and blush. Chris giggled and licked his lips. Chris moved closer to him and lifted up his head.  
“Tom, it's your cum. It's not a random stranger's. Plus, we are married. Do not worry so much. To be honest....you taste good either way.” Chris told Tom. Tom smiled and whispered “I love you”. He grabbed a tissue and wiped Chris's face.  
“I love you too, Tom.” Chris said. When Tom finished, Chris crawled on top of Tom and kissed his. The sexual tension was now higher than ever! Both their cocks were rubbing against each other, slowly but . Chris let out a sudden whimper. Tom sat up on the bed, holding on to Chris (and french-kissing him). When they stopped, he looked at Chris.  
“Turn around and sit on my lap, facing the mirror.” Tom ordered. Chris did as his hubby said. He was now facing the wall and sitting on his hubby's lap. Chris was blushing a pinkish-red across his face.  
“You okay, darling?” Tom asked. Chris turned his head the side. Tom kissed his cheek and hugged him.  
“You know, you can just say you do not want to do this.” Tom said. Chris turned his head back forward and looked at Tom's face.  
“I'm fine. Do not worry.” Chris said, as he kissed Tom's forehead.  
“Lean back, please. But not all the way.” Tom asked. Chris leaned back to where he was. As Chris wondered what Tom was going to do. He felt Tom's hand on his dick. He begin to jerk him off.  
“Ah! Tom! MMM!” Chris said, beginning to pant a little. Tom began to suck on Chris's neck as he felt up Chris. Chris bit his lower lip lightly and whimpered. He looked at the mirror and blushed more. As Tom kneaded Chris's balls, he let this long, sexy “AH” as his head tilted back on to Tom's left shoulder. Tom suddenly stopped and looked at Chris, who was panting like crazy. After he stopped, Tom looked at him.  
“Sit on the bed, facing me. Please.” Tom asked Chris. Chris did that and even leaned back, with his legs spread. Tom moved closer and then touched Chris's cock once again. Chris leaned back but ended up falling on his back, on the bed. Tom stopped to see if Chris was okay.  
“I'm fine.” Chris said before Tom said anything. They both smiled and kissed.  
“I'm going to remove your boxers now. You don't have to get up. I got it, love.” Tom told Chris. Tom sat up and began to remove Chris's boxer. Chris quickly though covered his penis. He was kinda embarrassed because he felt he wouldn't be good enough in that department.  
“Chris, move your hands.” Tom asked. Chris blushed and moved his head to the side but didn't move his hands. Tom got an idea.  
“Well, if you won't move your hand then I'll have to make you. By force.” Tom said. He lifted up one of Chris's legs.  
“T-Tom?! What are yo-! ….Mhmm!” Chris was interrupted by Tom kissed his foot and ankle. He began to slowly kiss down Chris's leg. Chris's cock was getting harder and harder. His hands began to loosen but not enough. Tom leaned down as he got closer to Chris's thighs. Then, he began to kiss and suck on Chris's right thigh. And then....he licked and suck on one of Chris's fingers. Chris moaned and decided to give up. Tom stopped as Chris moved his hands to the side. Tom looked at and looked at Chris, smiling and blushing.  
“You're perfect down there, Chris. Everything about you is perfect, inside and out.” Tom said, blushing at looking at it. He looked up and Chris has a goofy smile on his smile. Tom leaned over quickly and kissed him. Then he moved back down and held Chris's penis. Tom began licking it slowly. Chris was silently panting and drooling a little. Chris's eyes widened as he felt Tom suddenly blowing him.  
“AH! TOM! HA! …...Please don't stop. YES!” Chris moaned as Tom licked his shaft. Chris's head felt hazy because of Tom sucking him off. Tom say Then, Chris's legs (they were bent) spread apart and Tom licked his balls. He began to pre-cum and Tom licked it all off his cock.  
“Your cum tasty yummy.” Tom said, licking his lips and then he licked the tip. Chris couldn't handle it anymore. He needed to release to keep going.  
“TOM!!! I can't take it any more! AH!” Chris said. Tom looked up at him and back down. Chris suddenly felt it and grabbed the bed sheets.  
“I...I...gonna....AAAAAAAAAAH!” Chris came inside Tom's mouth. Chris was panting...hard. He looked at Tom, who's mouth was close. He, too, swallowed the cum in his mouth.  
“You're right, it does taste good. Eheheheh.” Tom said, licking his lips. Chris blushed.  
“You are such a turn on, Thomas.” Chris said. Then, Tom had a serious but perverted look on his face.  
“Get on all fours with your sexy ass facing me.” Tom said. He turned around and got on all fours. Chris's knees were weakening already. Tom got closer and moved his body down lower. Chris was wondering what was going to happen....until he felt Tom spread his cheeks.  
“T-Tom?!” Chris said, in a surprised shock. He looked at Tom who was getting a bottle of something.  
“Tom, what are you doing?! That's my butt hole you are looking at!” Chris said.  
“And it's gorgeous.” Tom said. Chris blushed and gave him a look.  
“Chris, this is something I want to. Please?” Tom asked. Chris relaxed and took a breath.  
“As long as you want to....I'm not going to stop you.” Chris answered. Tom leaned over and kissed Tom put the bottle down and started touching Chris's butt again. Chris blushed as Tom was playing around with his butt. And then, Chris's head tilted up in pleasure as he felt a tongue around his asshole. Tom was rimming him, which Chris never though Tom would ever do!  
“AAAH! TOM!!! WOW! That feels so good!! MMM!” Chris moaned. Tom did this for about 5 minutes and then, he stopped. He sat up on the bed, looking at Chris.  
“Do you want me to put my fingers in or are you ready now?” Tom asked. Chris sat up and positioned himself in front of Tom.  
“I can't wait any longer, Tom. ..I want your huge dick inside me now.” Chris said. Tom gulped silently.  
“God, my husband is so fucking sexy!!!”Tom thought. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squeeze some into his hand. Tom lubed up Chris first. Chris's body jolted a bit.  
“I'm sorry that's cold.” Tom said. Chris was shaking because it felt good.  
“I...I'm fine. It feels really nice.” Chris told him. Then, Tom lubed himself up and positioned himself.  
“You ready?” Tom asked. Chris looked at Tom and nodded. Tom held his cock and slowly put it inside Chris. Chris let out a moaning type of scream and them clamped his mouth shut. Tears were rushing down his face but he wasn't crying.  
“Chris?! Are you okay?! Do you want me to stop?” Tom asked his lover. Chris put his hands down and looked at Tom.  
“No, keep going. I'm fine. I promise. It's just....it feels really good.” Chris said and then smiled.  
“I love you so much, Chris” Tom said.  
“I love you so much, too, Tom.” Chris said. Tom looked back down and keep positioning himself until Chris was comfortable. Tom started to thrust slowly into Chris, leaning over Chris with his hands above Chris's shoulders on the bed. Tom looked at Chris, who's eyes were closed and his face, pinkish-red (blushing).  
Tom held Chris's right cheek as he continued to thrust. Chris opened his eyes and saw smiling at him. Chris smiled and moved his head to kiss Tom's hand.  
“Do you want me to go faster now?” Tom asked him.  
“Go for it.” Chris said. Tom sat up and began to thrust harder and faster.  
“AAH!!! Oh god yes! Tom!! Fuck me harder!” Chris moaned. That's when Tom went even more faster.  
“YES! OH YES! THAT'S PERFECT!! AAH!” Chris said. Tom leaned forward and made out with his husband as he was was fucking him hard. You can even hear the headboard banging against the wall. Chris wrapped his legs around Tom and his arms around Tom's neck lightly. Tom looked down aat Chris, who was drooling and whimpering with delight. As Tom put his mouth near Chris's left ear and nibbled lightly on his earlobe.  
“OOOH!! NGGH!” Chris moaned, biting his lower lip.  
“Chris, get on all fours again, please. ...AH!” Tom whispered and moaned.  
“Okay.” Chris said, letting Tom go. Tom pulled out his cock and Chris got into position. He lubed up again and entered Chris again. Chris grabbed on to the sheets.  
“Oh my god! YES BABY!!! It feels so good!!” Chris yelled/moaned.  
“AH, Chris! You feel so perfect!!!! MMM!” Tom said. Suddenly, Tom held on to Chris's hips.  
“NO!! AH! Tom, don't please....NGGH!” Chris began to drool more and feel like jello. It suddenly occurred to Tom that's one of Chris's weaknesses.  
“You like that, don't you?” Tom said, sounding dirty.  
“YES! YES I DO! AH!” Chris moaned out loud. After a couple of minutes, Chris wanted to something that he wanted.  
“Tom?” Chris asked.  
“Yes? AH!” Tom asked.  
“..Let me ride you.” Chris told Tom. Tom stopped.  
“Are you sure?” Tom asked to make sure it's something Chris wanted to do.  
“I really want to.” Chris said. Tom pulled out again. Chris told him to lean back but lay down. Chris crawled over and positioned himself so Tom's cock would enter him. Chris put it in slowly and them quickly pushed the rest of Tom inside him. Chris began to move up and down. It took about a minute before Chris was comfortable. Then he went faster until he could hear Tom's hips smack against his ass cheeks.  
“AH! YES! Your huge cock feels so good in my ass!” Chris said. He was leaning the opposite way and riding Tom.  
“AH CHRIS!!! You're so good! YES BABY!” Tom moaned.  
“TOM! Please lay down so I can lean over, please. He laid down on the bed and Chris was leaned over Tom, still riding his cock. He looked at Tom with a naughty look on his face.  
“Spank me, Tom. I'm such a naughty boy.” Chris said. Tom spanked Chris's ass, hard.  
“MMM, YES!” Chris moaned loud. This made Chris go nuts. After a few minutes, both were at their limits. Chris looked at Tom who looked like he was ready to burst. Both were sweaty and panting.  
“Tom, I can't take anymore. I'm gonna cum!” Chris said.  
“Me too. Let's cum together.” Tom said. Tom held Chris's hips and both were thrusting/moving. Within a minute, they were ready. Tom held Chris's left hand. Chris leaned lower and now their faces were close.  
“Tom, I'm....I'm....gonna cum!” Chris moaned.  
“Me too!” Tom said. Then both of them held on to them sheets, Tom with one hand on Chris's lower back.  
“Ah....Ah.......AH....AAAAH! I'M COMING” They both moaned out loud as they came. Both collapsed from exhaustion but it was worth it. Tom looked at his hubby and kissed him.  
“Did that feel good?” Tom asked.  
“I think we make the Earth move, Tom. It was perfect.” Chris said, smiling. Tom laughed lightly.  
“Sorry, I came inside you.” Tom apologized.  
“Actually, it felt really nice. Made me feel more close to you that in that way.” Chris said. After resting for a bit, Tom and Chris got out of bed and went to take a shower. Chris was done before Tom so he left the bathroom. When Tom walked out, Chris was already asleep and he didn't even both to tie his robe.  
“Ehehehe, he's so adorable.” Tom thought. He walked over, sat on the bed, turned off the lights, and laid next to him. He held Chris in his arms and looked at him.  
“Goodnight, my darling.” Tom said. He kissed Chris's forehead and got comfy but did take his left arm off of Chris...because he now laying on it.  
They both feel into a peaceful slumber, with smiles on their faces.

_**The end** _

  
  



End file.
